Belly Button
by ToriKeyz
Summary: While on a trip to a new store, Soul finds out something he never knew about Maka. And she learns the same. Maka's POV


**So….What's up? Sorry for never updating. I'm failing a class, thinking about dropping it. I don't like making excuses but, I've been so distracted and…I just feel off lately. Once I drop this class I hope I don't have any more issues. It has been rough, and I am just hanging in there.**

**This is just an idea that came to mind. I hope it comes out the way I want and I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater…**

* * *

_**Maka**_

It's been years since the Asura fiasco. Life has been pretty good. Kid is now Lord Death, and we no longer have to fight Witches. And I finally made Soul a Deathscythe like I promised. I'm glad I did it, and I'm also glad he's staying by my side even though he already has what he wants. I trust him whole heartedly and it has benefitted me since the start.

Right now I'm still living with Soul and we both don't intend on leaving any time soon. It's comfortable here, and we grew up in this apartment. Leaving now would be awkward and unnecessary. I'm not saying we're gonna live here for the rest of our lives, but why move away from our friends? There's no need for that much of a change, and I'm glad we're both comfortable with it.

A new store opened on Main Street and I thought I'd check it out. I've never heard of a 'Bed Bath & Beyond before, and thought it would be cool to check out. Since it's so close, I didn't ask Soul to drive me, it would be a waste of gas anyway.

"Soul, I'm heading out!" I didn't want to leave without letting him know. He'll freak out if he finds I disappeared. Like three weeks ago, when I walked to Tsubaki's house and I found him running frantically down the street. He wouldn't stop screaming for half an hour!

"_Don't leave without telling me! I thought something happened to you!" Soul yelled._

"_Soul, I can take care of myself." I calmly stated. _Saying that was probably the worst idea. The argument started up again, but this time he didn't stop until the next morning. We never spoke of it again, and I let him know when I'm leaving now. I don't think he was right but, I don't want him to worry like last time. Soul responding to my call shook me out of my daze.

"Where ya headed?" I watched him stroll out of his room with only his jeans. I kept my eyes above his shoulders so I wouldn't get distracted.

"To the new store a few blocks away. I wanted to check it out. I've never heard of a Bed Bath & Beyond before." He looked stunned for moment before he started to laugh.

"Wait, seriously?" He was struggling to speak through his laughter. It was starting to get irritating. I noticed his laughter dissipate. _He probably noticed my irritation. _He stood tall and calmly walked forward. "You want me to take you? It gets pretty sketchy in the Beyond section." He smirked.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." He headed back to his room, and returned with his orange t-shirt and leather jacket on.

I stood nervously, thinking back to a few nights ago.

* * *

_**A few nights ago…**_

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and I had a girl's night at Kid's place. There was food, games and all kinds of things set up for the night. Kid was away for the weekend so he gave us permission to stay, "As long as everything is symmetrical when I get back. Or else no more of these Slumber parties."

We stayed up most of the night talking about all the changes to Death City since the defeat of Asura. Well, most of us did. Patty decided had a coloring book full of giraffes. She hadn't spoken most of the night. Although, we didn't mind too much.

"Did you here Marie was pregnant?!" Liz shouted. Liz turned to Patty for input, but noticed her vigorous scribbling and turned away.

"Oh, really? I thought it was a rumor. I'm so happy for her." Tsubaki looked genuinely happy for Marie.

"Is the baby really Stein's? I noticed how close they were, but I didn't see this coming." You could hear my surprise at the news. Seeing Stein so happy with Marie, it was a change from what he was like before. A big changed. "I'm really happy for Marie. She's always wanted a family."

"Enough about Stein. How are you and Black Star, Tsubaki?" Liz smirked at Tsubaki's red face. She couldn't handle the sudden attention.

"W-w-well, we're fine. N-nothing's changed at all." She stuttered. She kept averting her eyes to the floor.

"You sound disappointed?" Liz's smirk never left her face.

"Leave her alone, Liz. You're making her uncomfortable!" I smiled sympathetically at Tsubaki. She didn't deserve to be interrogated. She was too kind.

"How 'bout you then? You and Soul seem pretty close. Mind tellin us what's goin on?" Liz smiled mischievously in my direction. I was caught off guard and could only blush in response.

Patty finally spoke up. "Yeah! You stare at him so much during lunch. Is there something wrong with his face?" Everyone perked up at this new information, only causing me to flush a deeper red.

"N-NO! I DON'T STARE!" Everyone stared back in surprise. After a few moments I headed over to my sleeping bag. We wanted it to feel like a real slumber party so we decided to all sleep in the living room. "Anyway, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." My face still felt hot, but I turned away. I didn't want to see all their smirking faces.

I woke up before Liz and Patty. Tsubaki was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. "Hey Tsu. Thanks for making breakfast. Would you like any help?"

"No, but thank you, Maka. It's fine. I like to make breakfast, it's a soothing activity." Tsubaki was setting the table as I sat at a nearby seat. "You know, Maka, we all know you like Soul. Sorry for being so blunt, but I thought you should know." She turned to look at me with a gentle smile.

A small blush appeared on my cheeks. "Is it really that obvious?" I spoke in a whisper. I didn't want Liz to bombard me with absurd questions.

"Yes. Soul too. I can see the way he looks at you. Do you know he likes you back?" She sat across from me at the table.

"Y-Yeah, sort of. It's kind of hard not to notice really. I'm just not sure what will happen if we decide to take that step. Our friendship is so strong. What if this screws everything up?" I was so worried about him leaving if I confronted him about my feelings. Staying friends is the safest choice.

"If he already likes you, why not go that extra step? He has stayed by your side even with the feelings he has for you. What makes you think he'll run? Why would he leave you now, after all you two have been through together?" Tsubaki smiles back at me. I can see her point.

"I don't think I'm ready to face him yet. He may feel that way, but I'm not ready to change our relationship." I looked up at Tsubaki and she only nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, Maka. It's not my place to push you. Make your decision when you feel ready, okay?" I nodded and a plate of waffles were placed in front of me.

"Thanks, Tsu." I smiled. I heard shuffling behind me and turned to see Liz and Patty rubbing their eyes to wake up.

"Mornin'." Liz sat at the table and asked Tsubaki for a plate of waffles.

"WAFFLES!" Patty immediately perked up at the smell. Causing Liz to groan at her loud exclamation.

"It's too early for yelling Patty." Liz groaned.

"Oops! Sorry, sis." Patty giggled. We continued breakfast and after our farewells, Tsubaki and I went our separate ways back home.

* * *

_**Present time…**_

"Oi! Maka! You awake?" Soul raised an eyebrow at my behavior.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! Uh, let's go!" I smiled nervously. _I guess I was lost in that memory for too long._

Soul kept his eyebrow raised but followed behind me out the door. "Uh…okay."

The walk was quiet, but not uncomfortably quiet. It was a peaceful silence that was calming. We didn't need to speak to feel comfortable with each other. It reminds me of how awkward we were with each other at first. The lack of conversation would feel suffocating, and end up with one of us leaving the room to escape. I chuckled at the memory.

Soul raised an eyebrow at my laughter. "What's funny?"

"I was thinking about when we first became partners. We were so awkward with each other. If it was too quiet we would try making conversation. That always made it more awkward." I smiled at the memory.

Soul chuckled. "Oh yeah. I hated when it was quiet. Reminded me too much of being home." He smiled sadly. I wanted to ask him more about his family but decided against it. He always clammed up when it came to his family. "So what is this about you never going to a Bed Bath & Beyond?"

"Well, I've lived in Death City my whole life. There's never been a store like this when I grew up." I looked over at him to see his nostalgic look.

"Aw, you're missin' out. Wes and I used to sneak from the house just to play around on the beds. The canopies were the best to hide in. Especially the ones with dark curtains. We'd stay in the bed bouncing around for hours until the manager came to kick us out." He chuckled. "Mom would yell at us for acting so immature, but we never stopped going back. Until Wes turned 13 and started to hide out in his room to practice." He smiled sadly. We were at the entrance when he finished his story. I wanted to know more but didn't push it.

I walked through the store in awe. It was so huge! There were so many different things to shop for. Bathroom supplies, curtains, and bedding. "What's the beyond mean?" It had to mean something right. I see all the bed and bath supplies. But what does beyond represent?

Soul turned to me with a smile. "Well, I think it's because they have more than just bedding and bathroom stuff. They have plates and mugs too." I hummed in agreement when I noticed the large amount of plates in the next aisle.

Soul was leading the way. From what I could tell, it looked like he was heading towards the made beds. They didn't look as fun as he claimed but I stayed behind and followed his lead.

"Here they are." Soul stopped to stare at the made beds for a moment before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a canopy bed with navy blue curtains. "C'mon, before someone notices."

"Wait, we're not allowed?" I was nervous to break a rule to a store I've just learned about.

"Aw c'mon Maka. Don't worry it's not like they'll ban us from coming to the store." He smirked back at me as we approached the curtain. He looked around before he stepped in pulling me in behind him. "See? It's not as bad as you think."

I sat cross-legged on the bed looking around. It felt like we were alone other than the loud voices and footsteps right outside the barrier of the curtain. "It feels…so isolated."

"Yeah. It's like a cave. No one can see you." Soul looked intently at me. I blushed at his intense stare. "I wonder if people have sex in here." He smirked when he saw my face blush deeper.

"Makaaaaa-Ch-"

Before I could land my book on his skull, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. "No, no more of that." I glared at his smirking face, and went to kick him in a not so pleasant place. His eyes widened for a moment before he lifted his leg and straddled my hips.

"W-What the hell, Soul?!" I started thrashing to knock him off me, but his grip only tightened.

"Shut it Maka, you're gonna get us caught." He smirked at my irritation. "You're the one who decided to smash my head in." Soul looked slightly annoyed but it turned into a cocky smirk after a moment.

"Urgh! You're the one being a pervert!" I hissed back.

"Calm down Maka, I was just messin' with you." His smirk remained, as well as his hold on my wrists. _When did he get so strong? I used to be stronger than him._

"Let me go Soul!" He sat on my hips smirking at my struggle. "Ugh! Just get off already!" My voice was getting louder, I noticed. I would gain too much attention if this kept up.

"I told you to stay quiet. It's not like these curtains are walls. People can hear us Maka. Don't wanna get caught do you?" He leaned closer to my face with his ever so irritating smirk. I turned away with a huff. He sat up and chuckled. "Cheer up, this could still be fun."

"Being pinned to a bed is not fun, Soul" I sent him a heated glare. He seemed so used to it, that it had no effect. He only placed both my wrists in his right hand. I raised an eyebrow at his actions. "What are you doing?" Before I had time to register where his hand was going, a giggle escaped my mouth.

"I told you it could be fun." I tried to free my hands again, but with his tight grip it was no use. He kept poking under my arm as well as my side to make me giggle. "This is what you get for being so loud." He smiled at my discomfort.

"T-this-haha is not h-helping me stay quiet." I giggled in between my sentence. But he only tickled me more. "S-Soul, p-please stop." It was hard to stay serious when you're laughing. I tried to make a serious face, but it came out more like a forced frown. He chuckled at the ridiculous faces I made.

Soul drags his nails down from my arm to my waist. I tried jerking away from him, but it was to no avail. I tried my hardest not to laugh so I could escape this situation, but it only got worse. He moved my shirt to get better access to my stomach. As he was drawing lazy lines that made me giggle, his finger dipped into my belly button. My back arched and I let out a yelp of surprise. He curiously looked at my reaction. After a moment he smirked in triumph. "So Maka's got a weak spot, huh?" He dips his finger into my belly button again only to get a breathy moan instead. Soul looks up in surprise. I blush a bright red, unsure where that sound came from.

"U-Um can I get up now?" I try to move but Soul gives me a serious look. "S-Soul?" He dips his finger into my belly button again. I let out a wince at the touch. It wasn't from pain, but from pleasure. I looked up from his hand to his crimson eyes as they stared intently back at mine, with a meaning I couldn't understand.

He splayed his hand out on my stomach, lifting my shirt to below my bra. I was confused by his actions, but I didn't find myself afraid. Soul noticed my curiosity but only continued his movements. He continued to draw a line from the bottom of my bra down the middle of my abdomen to reach my belly button. I anticipated his actions and braced myself by tightening my stomach. He paused momentarily at the action, but continued when he didn't hear me protest.

No matter how hard I tried, the moan escaped my throat. I didn't want him to stop, but there would be consequences if he continued. I looked into his eyes with confusion and uncertainty. He only tilted his head to the side in response. His bangs hid his eyes, and I was at a loss to what he was thinking. I watched as he shifted his finger into a mini scythe. My curiosity grew and I watched as he slowly sliced my sweater vest in half. My eyes widened at his boldness.

He looked up to meet my eyes, and I only stared back in surprise. He shifted his finger back to normal and leaned closer to my face. My cheeks reddened, but my eyes never left his stare. I could see he was searching for something. I found that he was looking for my permission. I gave him approval without thinking it through. I hadn't realized what I agreed to until I felt a breeze on my chest.

He didn't remove my shirt, but the top two buttons were undone. My small cleavage was exposed and I didn't panic over the exposure. I only watched in fascination as Soul continued to roam my body with his hand. His index finger wandered from the middle of my cleavage to my collar-bone. The warmth of his hand only left a hot trail behind, making me feel warm all over. His finger continued to wander up my neck, softly and slowly. He then reached the rim of my ear. The contact made me shiver. Again Soul noticed my reaction and slowly trailed his finger over my ear. I shuttered more violently, and Soul smirked in curiosity. He leaned his face closer to my ear and let a warm whisper of air travel on the side of my face. A breath escaped my mouth in content, and he smiled at my acceptance.

My eyes went wide and I let out a soft squeak. My breath picked up at the sudden wet heat that touched my ear. I glanced to my right to find Soul smirking at the sounds I made. I felt the dampness of my ear and realized what he was doing. I gaped at his smug look and turned away before he noticed my embarrassment. I felt the same hot wetness trail from my earlobe along the line of my jaw. I didn't turn to look, out of sheer awkwardness. I saw him move his free hand to my chin as he turned my head to face him. His face was incredibly close, and I could feel his breath on my lips. His eyes were half lidded, but looked mischievous and excited. He slowly leaned closer only to dart his tongue onto the outside of my lips. He slowly traced my lips with his tongue, but his lips never touched mine. I tried to lean in, but he shifted his weight back to avoid me and moved on to my neckline.

I could only feel warm air along the column of my neck. His breathe was warm, and I stayed completely still waiting for what was next. I felt his lips near my collar-bone, sucking at the skin. I could tell he wanted to leave a bruise, and I was somewhat annoyed that I'd have to cover it up later.

I felt a slight prick on my neck and yelped softly. I felt him lick the area with care and move his head back to look at my face. He sat staring intensely for a few moments, and I wondered what was on his mind. He looked as though he was contemplating something. After a few more seconds, he swiftly captured my lips in a long-awaited kiss. I was shocked and didn't respond for a few moments. He started to pull away but I shifted my head forward to continue the passionate kiss.

Our lips moved more fervently, and soon his hold on my wrists slipped away. I moved my hands to his hair and ran my fingers through his soft, silvery locks. My hands slid slowly down his back, scratching along the way. I heard a growl escape his lips, and it made me smirk into the kiss. He slowly traced his tongue over the rim of my lips and I parted my mouth in response. I ran my tongue over his serrated teeth, and felt his hum vibrate through my mouth. I smiled in satisfaction at the sound I could pull out of him. I also wanted to find out if his weak spot was similar to mine.

My hands slowly moved from his back to his abdomen. I moved my hands under his shirt to feel his tight abs constrict in surprise at my touch. He chuckled but continued the heated caress with more vigor. I continued to trace the muscles along his abs until I reached the magic button. I swiftly dipped my finger into the small hole and was surprised to feel him jerk his hips forward, making me breathe out a moan in pleasure. I looked up in dazed confusion, only to see him smirking down at my failed attempt.

"Be careful Maka. I'm not sure this is the best place to lose control." He smirked at my blush. He kissed me one last time before he moved to help me sit up. "I think it's time we get goin'. It's a little too crowded for my liking." He searched my face for any disagreement before he smiled and stood to leave. He stopped abruptly and turned to face me. "Oh, right. You might want to fix your shirt." He smirked and exited the canopy.

I looked down to find my sweater vest sliced open and my blouse buttons undone. "Ugh! Soul!" After adjusting my blouse, I storm out the canopy in a huff, and walked purposefully to the exit. Once I get there, I see Soul leaning on the wall waiting for me to catch up. I walk up to him and quickly jab him in the gut.

"Oof! Ow…What the hell Maka?!" He glared at me accusingly.

"You sliced open my vest! Why did you have to slice open my vest?!" I tapped my foot waiting for his response.

"Jeez Maka. I'll get you a new one. No need to get violent." He turned to walk ahead. "C'mon let's go home." I followed more slowly behind out of stubbornness.

"Fine." I huffed but stayed behind to think to myself. Soul interrupted my thoughts with his next statement.

"Just so you know Maka, you're gonna regret that punch." He turned his head slightly to smirk in my direction.

I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude and continued forward.

* * *

Once we reached the apartment door, I pulled out my key. I was determined to head straight for my room, and read a book to distract my jumbled mind. During the walk back I had time to think. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment on what occurred just a few minutes ago. _I can't believe I kissed Soul. That's not even the most humiliating part!_

I entered the apartment quickly and turned to head towards my room. Before I could reach my door, Soul gripped my wrist and pulled me to the closest wall. I gasped at the sudden impact. Soul moved in quickly to trap me from leaving. I placed my hands at his chest to subtly push him away. He quickly grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head with his right hand. _Not again. _I moved my leg to knee him, but he grabbed my thigh and placed it on his left hip.

"Did you really think I would let you run off after what just happened? Seriously Maka, you're pretty dumb for a smart person." He chuckled. I blushed at his insult and prepared for a retort. He closed the gap before I could speak, and moved his lips over mine. I accepted the kiss eagerly, arching my back to move closer. He removed his hand from my wrists and moved to grab my waist to pull me closer. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, and moved to grab my other leg. He hoisted me up on the wall and smiled at my surprise. Barely a second passed before he was attached to my mouth again. I didn't notice before, but his lips were warm and slightly chapped. They moved so smoothly over mine, the movement felt so natural and thoughtless. It felt like this should have happened a long time ago.

I hadn't realized we moved from the wall until I felt a soft mattress hit my back. When I looked up, I noticed Soul removing his shirt. I couldn't help my wandering gaze when I looked over his chest to his abs and his boxers peeking over his jeans. My hands subconsciously moved to run over the muscle, but were stopped abruptly by Soul's returning grip to my wrists. I looked up in curiosity until I noticed his downward gaze.

"From the way you're staring, I guess it's my turn, huh?" He released his grip on my wrist as I moved to remove my torn sweater vest. "I'm still mad at you." I mumbled quietly. Even though he still heard, and chuckled at my frustration. When I moved to unbutton my blouse I became hesitant. I looked up to see Soul staring back, watching my every move. _Calling me Tiny-Tits has done nothing for my self-confidence._

Soul gently guided my hands away and spoke softly. "You don't have to Maka. We could stop now. Before it's too late." He looked down and mumbled sadly. "We don't have to speak of this ever again."

I stared at his averted gaze with guilt. I lifted my hand to grab his cheek and turned his face toward mine. "Look at me Soul." I whispered. I waited for his eyes to stare back at mine before I spoke again. "That's not what I want." He looked a little unsure before I spoke up again. "I want you Soul. I've wanted to you for a while now." I smiled gently. His head lifted in surprise as a smile stretched across his face.

As he opened the last button he looked up to ask me one last question. "Are you sure Maka?" Soul looked nervous and uncertain. _I guess he doesn't want me to feel forced. _I nodded my head in agreement and took his head in my hands to steal a kiss. He returned with enthusiasm, and we resumed where we left off earlier.

I subtly moved my hand towards his abdomen as we kissed. Without warning, my finger went directly into Soul's belly button. He let out a high-pitched yelp, and a look of disbelief crossed his face. He turned to glare down at me with a blush on his cheeks. My laughter was hysterical; it didn't stop for half an hour. When my full-blown laughter turned to giggles, Soul was still lying next to me with agitation.

"It wasn't that funny." Soul grumbled with a scowl.

"Pfft-yes! Yes it was." My giggles started up again and they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Alright, that's enough." He turned his body and grabbed my waist, lifting me slightly to straddle his lap. When I blushed slightly, he smirked at my embarrassment. My hands were placed on his bare chest as I sat stiffly on his hips. "I regret not doing this earlier Maka. I wish I did this the moment I started falling for you."

I flinched at his honesty. "You…you fell for me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It couldn't be possible. Cool guy Soul Eater falling for Bookworm Maka Albarn? This doesn't happen in real life. Right?

"I've been in love with you for a while now. I was just afraid to tell you. I would be devastated if you left." He looked up with pleading eyes. "You aren't gonna leave right?" His stare was intense. His scarlet orbs never left mine for a second.

I smiled down at Soul with unrestrained happiness. "I'm not going anywhere Soul. I love you too." His smile was wide, and I could see the happiness in his eyes. He pulled my shoulders so I was closer to his face.

He whispered to my ear. "Thank you." His lips were on mine before I could blink, and we both smiled.

* * *

**I never said I thought up an ending. So…yeah. That's all I got. It got weird in the end there. I didn't exactly put this together expertly. I'm glad I got it out though. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review! Just don't destroy my self-confidence in the process! Thank you for your kindness. Oyasuminasai!**

**Tori Keyz**


End file.
